spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Pope Sanctus
Pope Sanctus is the current Pope of Rome. He was elected right before the wedding of Solomon II and Ariandh. He is in close work with the patriarch of orthodox Creatitism to reunite the faiths, and has been remarkably tolerant to Protestant Creatites. His attitude to the infidel is less warm, however he is not to aggressive towards them. He had spent much of his time away from the Apostolic palace on various missions of diplomacy. He is 69. History Early Paul Antigo was born to some poor Romans on the streets of Roma itself. His parents were impoverished and soon lost there house after his birth. There family was all dead from a variety of conflicts, even murder by others, and they managed to avoid it by staying in Roma, specifically the Papal, and thus neutral area. He was a beggar as a child as his family could I’ll afford anything. His entire livelihood, which was terrible nonetheless was completely dependent on the generosity of other people. This made him very grateful for others and value generosity highly. His family was very religious and he was told that in time, with gods blessing the poverty would pass. He was drawn to study of Saint Sanctus in his free time, using old books he found on the street. Sanctus was a Saint from long ago, known for his pious behavior and generosity. He created churches in territory outside of Rome, something the young Paul aspired to. He dreamed of one day leaving Roma, and spreading the word of Christ to others. A dream he would eventually see done. First Jobs Before he joined the church he had a few previous jobs. On reaching 14 he went to work farming with one of his fathers friends on a field outside of Roma. He worked most of the time from 14-16 in this farm. On the farm he grew a variety of vegetables. He used the small money gained and food to feed his family, and his father found a new job in the farm as well. Eventually they had a house at there friends farm. Even now, they had trouble eating. However Paul got in trouble many times for his surplus of generosity. Eventually he decided he would like to do a job back within Roma to gain his family more money, and thus improve there livelihood. His father was very proud. So Paul journeyed onto the city to ask for work. He was a servant for a politician named Henus Volvo. As a servant he got paid a decent amount of money, and did such things as take care of Volvs mansion and his children from time to time. While he was serving Volvo he would visit the nearby church, Saint Vermont’s, many times and it strengthened his faith. Even through all this time he still loved saint Sanctus. He was 20. The Church From age 20 on up his was in the church. He joined Saint Vermont’s and served for many years. In this time his father died. He lived within a small and cozy room within the church, and on the priests eventual death preached there. His teachings were very popular, some ideas such as Union between other Christian brothers like the Orthodoxes drew criticism from some, but he didn’t care. As a priest he also endeavored to teach much about the benefits of generosity and union with the fellow nearby churches. This drew the attention of higher authorities in the Puritan church. As they began to take notice as did the then Pope, Pope John II. Eventually he decided to make Paul a cardinal. At this time Paul was 54. As a cardinal he was very popular, especially with the other members of the cardinal council. Few disliked him, those being the most zealous of whom disapproved his words of tolerance towards pagan faiths. He went on many missions to different countries such as those as France and Israel. He improved relations with Byzantium as much as he could. Pope Sanctus Shortly before the wedding of Solomon and Ariandh the pope died. The college of Cardinals, after a respectful funeral and much mourning needed to elect a new pope. A majority of the cardinals voted for Paul, and thus he was the new Pope. He took the name Sanctus. His very first action as a Pope was to go and marry the two Mediterranean royals. Afterwards he took a trip to Byzantium to meet with heads of the Orthodox faith to improve relations. He enjoyed his time and returned to the apostolic palace. He preached about generosity and love. Wherever he went. After he resented he took a pilgrimage to Jerusalem, however the ruler was gone on business in Sweden. He spent most of his time preaching in other countries since election such as France. He saw the piety of the king of France and thus tried to convince the other rulers of Europa of the good of the French king. This has caused some problems as many think the king of France is a witch to be burned. When Rome went to the Ceasarians he changed little, doing what he always does. Popularity He is very popular with the common people of Rome with a few exceptions. Very few hate him as he is a very tolerant person and loves others and generosity, it is clear he aspires to the famous Roman saint Sanctus. His goal of improving Nd relations between Creatite countries across Europa and the wider world has done some good, as many countries relations have been improved with each other and the Papacy. Category:Rome Category:Pope Category:Religion Category:Religious figure Category:Character Category:Page